This invention relates to a mouth rinsing device and , more particularly, this invention relates to a mouth rising device having two detachably connectable housings, the first housing being a pump housing having in its interior at least one pump and a water outlet nozzle on the upper end, and the second housing forming a water reservoir and the pump being connected to a riser tube terminating above the base of the reservoir.
Such a mouth rinsing device is known from DE 195 25 738, for example: a water outlet nozzle is located at the upper end of a slender pump housing, below which a pump is situated in the pump housing, and further below an electric motor for driving the pump, and, lastly, at the base of the pump housing, a battery for supplying power to the pump. Next to the pump housing is located a second housing which forms a water reservoir and which extends practically over the entire length of the pump housing and is detachably connected thereto. A riser tube extends from the underside of a bay on the upper end of the pump housing down to the base of the reservoir. This arrangement has two disadvantages. On the one hand, the parallel configuration of pump housing and reservoir results in a relatively thick structure that is difficult to grasp. On the other hand, the riser tube may be damaged when the water reservoir is replaced, since the riser tube must be laboriously threaded into the reservoir.